School days  Un final feliz
by ryusaki-sempai
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Kotonoha hubiera evitado que Sekai matara a Makoto?¿Podran volver a ser amigos de nuevo o los dos perderan a una amiga?. Un nuevo final para este anime. PD es un final bueno XD


**Bueno este es mi primer fic de este anime que me encanta.**

**En mi preferencia no me gusto mucho el final de school days asi que por esto hago este fic que estaba basado en el ultimo capitulo del anime y del manga.**

**Y School days no me pertenece a mi sino a Overflow y a otras personas que no me acuerdo los nombres.**

**Para ubicarlos esto pasa despues de que Kotonoha y Makoto se besan como locos enfrente de Sekai y que Makoto le diga a Sekai que vaya a un doctor que Kotonoha conoce para que aborte.**

* * *

Makoto iba de camino al instituto despues de una noche mala y a la vez buena, mala porque discutio con Sekai fuertemente y buena porque al fin pudo reconciliarse con Kotonoha. El estaba muy arrepentido por lo que le habia hecho a Kotonoha y a Sekai, el estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para compensarlo. Makoto le habia mandado un mensaje a Sekai diciendo que vaya a un hospital que Kotonoha conocia para que pueda abortar el bebe que estaba esperando, a Makoto no le agradaba la idea pero despues de meditarlo no le quedo mas opcion que pedirle a Sekai que lo haga pero el no recibio repuesta de Sekai lo cual le preocupaba.

- _Vaya aun no tengo la respuesta de Sekai, que habra pasado con ella, tal vez sigue molesta por lo de ayer. - _Pensaba Makoto mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia su salon.

- _Ojala que aya venido. - _pensaba Makoto mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

- _Nada aun, que le habra pasado. - _Pensaba Makoto mientras miraba su haciento y suspiraba

Pero en eso suena su celular en lo que Makoto lo saca y lo ve, se da cuenta de que era un mensaje de Sekai en la cual decia _"Tenemos que hablar. Estare en tu casa. Nosotros dos solos"._

_- Al fin repondio tengo que avisarle a Kotonoha en el receso. - _Pensaba Makoto mientras se sentaba en su asiento

Por otro lado kotonoha estaba muy pero muy feliz y espera con ansias la hora del receso para estar con la persona que amaba. Aunque Makoto habia hecho muchas cosas y habia lastimado a kotonoha en diferentes formas a ella no le importaba, no le importaba que le hubiera engañado con su mejor amiga, ni con otras chicas, no le importaba que antes le dijo que no la amaba, lo que le importaba es todo lo que paso ayer y solo queria pasar con Makoto toda su vida.

Sono el timbre que indicaba el receso y tanto Kotonoha como Makoto fueron a la azotea.

- De verdad? Asi que Saionji-san fue al hospital? . - Pregunto Kotonoha.

- Si, es lo mas probable. - Respondio Makoto.

- Esto tambien, es gracias a ti. - Dijo Makoto.

- No, en lo absoluto. - Dijo Kotonoha dandole a Makoto un vaso.

- Esto esta muy bueno, Lo has hecho especial verdad?. - Dijo Makoto.

- Si es la receta de mi madre.

- De ahora en adelante, me gustaria pasar todos los dias asi contigo. - Dijo Makoto fijamente a lo que Kotonoha se sorprendia.

- Te he hecho muchas cosas malas, No habra ninguna otra chica aparte de ti.

- Makoto-kun. - Dijo Kotonoha muy feliz mientras se miraban y luego se besaban.

- Etto... Makoto-kun queria preguntarte algo. - Dijo kotonoha sonrojada.

- Que pasa? . - Pregunto Makoto,

- Es que queria ir a tu casa para cenar contingo incluso quiero preparar la cena mi madre me enseño asi que podre hacerlo. - Dijo Kotonoha.

- De verdad?. - Dijo Makoto

- Si.

- Bueno Sekai vendra en la tarde, porque no vienes en la noche?. - Dijo Makoto mirando la hora en su celular.

- Y podriamos ir en un yate que mi padre me regalo para pasar ahi unos dias que te parece la idea?. - Dijo Kotonoha aun sonrojada.

- Me parece una exelente idea, quiero reponer todo el tiempo que he perdido y pasarlo contigo. - Dijo Makoto mientras tomaba una de la mejillas sonrojadas de Kotonoha y la besaba.

En eso suena el timbre para el regreso a clases asi que regresaron a sus respectivas clases. Kotonoha tenia un mal presentimiento de la visita de Sekai a la casa de Makoto, al principio penso que eran celos pero con el transcurso de las clases se dio cuenta de que era algo mas grave. Espero a que sea la salida para poder decirle a Makoto lo que habia sentido, al salir fueron a la estacion como lo hacian antes y entraron al tren.

- Etto...Makoto-kun puedo decirte algo?. - Dijo Kotonoha.

- Claro que pasa Kotonoha.

- Etto...es que tengo un mal presentimiento de que Saionji-san vaya a tu casa. - Dijo Kotonoha con un tono de preocupacion.

- Por que lo dices?. - Dijo Makoto.

- No lo se...pero tengo ese presentimiento por favor ten cuidado si?. - Dijo muy preocupada Kotonoha al borde de las lagrimas abrazando lo mas que podia a Makoto.

- No te preocupes estare bien. - Dijo Makoto correspondiendo el abrazo de Kotonoha.

- Bueno tengo que ir a hacer las compras para la cena, nos vemos Makoto-kun. - Dijo Kotonoha saliendo de tren.

Cuando Makoto llega a su casa estuvo estuvo resperando a Sekai mientras pensaba lo que le habia dicho Kotonoha, en eso suena el timbre de su casa, Makoto va a la puerta y se da cuenta de que era Sekai, abre la puerta y le dice que pase.

por otro lado y al mismo tiempo Kotonoha habia ido a comprar mas temprano de lo que habia planeo porque queria ir a la casa de Makoto debido al mal presentimiento que ella tenia, despues de llegara del colegio se fue directo a comprar, llamo a kokoro para que le llevara el dinero suficiente para comprar lo necesario, lo hizo tan rapido que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de verificar si compro todas las cosas.

En la casa de Makoto:

Makoto habia notado a Sekai muy rara talvez estaba molesta por haberla obligado a abortar, tenia que preguntarle que habia pasado.

- Como ha ido?. - Pregunta Makoto a lo que Sekai no responde.

- _Debe estar muy molesta tengo que calmarla de algun modo._

_- _Preparare un te esper...

- Yo lo hare y miraba de muy mala manera a Makoto. -Dijo Sekai levantandose interrumpiedo a makoto.

- _Es que Sekai lo entendio todo mal?, esa mirada... . - _Pensaba Makoto mientras observaba a Sekai.

Sekai ya habia terminado de poner el agua a lo que se da cuenta de que en el tacho de basura estaba la comida que ella preparo recordo todo el esfuerzo que habia puesto en preparar un a gran cena para ella y Makoto.

-_ Makoto nunca ha apresiado todo el esfuerzo que hice por el, el solo quiere ser feliz con Katsura-san ahora me la va a pagar. _Pensaba Sekai mientras tomaba su celular.

Al mismo tiempo Kotonoha iba directo a la casa de makoto ya que su presentimiento habia crecido mas.

- _Tengo que llegar rapido a la casa de Makoto-kun, ahi esta, bien voy a entrar. - _Pensaba Kotonoha mientras corria y entraba a la casa de makoto.

Makoto habia escuchado que su celular estaba sonando asi que fue a ver a lo cual Sekai estaba esperando que Makoto entrara con un cuchillo en la mano.

Kotonoha habia llegado a la puerta de la casa de Makoto entro sin hacer ruido a lo que vio a Sekai que se acercaba al cuarto de Makoto a lo que se puso muy preocupada asi que siguio a Sekai lentamente para saber que iba a hacer, en ese momento Makoto reviso su celular y se da con la sorpresa de que era un mensaje de Sekai el cual decia _"Lo siento"_.

- _Sekai... . _- Pensaba Makoto mientras que queria leer mas de su mensaje pero todo estaba ocupado por espacios por lo que bajaba cada espacio buscando palabras a lo que encontro y Makoto se sorprendio al leer que decia "_adios"._

En eso Makoto voltea y ve a Sekai que se acercaba con un cuchillo Makoto quiso evadirlo pero Sekai vino tan rapido que no pudo y le clava el cuchillo en el costado a lo que pierde el equilibrio y se cae en el suelo. Cuando Kotonoha vio lo que paso se horrorizo en serio no lo podia creer ver a su novio ser acuchillado por su "mejor amiga".

- Eres despresiable. - Decia Sekai mientras se preparaba para acuchillar de nuevo a Makoto cuando el estaba en el suelo.

- NOOOOOOOOO!. - Gritaba Kotonoha mientras enpujaba a Sekai para que no lastime mas a Makoto y al hacerlo Sekai se golpea la cabeza y se queda medio mareada.

- Koto...noha. - Dijo Makoto muy debil al ver lo que Kotonoha hizo.

- Makoto-kun no te esfuerzes tenemos que ir al hospital. - Decia mientras ayudaba a Makoto a levantarse.

En eso Sekai se levanta despues de estar mareada y pudo ver a Makoto y a Kotonoha en la sala mientras ella ayuda a Makoto a detener el sangrado, aun en estado de inconciensa toma de nuevo su cuchillo y se dirige donde estaba Kotonoha, estaba detras de Kotonoha lista para acuchillarla pero en eso Makoto la ve desde el mueble donde el estaba.

- Kotonoha cuidado!. - Dijo Makoto casi gritando viendo a Sekai viniendo hacia Kotonoha casi corriendo.

Entonces Kotonoha voltea y ve a Sekai entonces ella la agarra su mano con el cuchillo y empiezan a forsejear mientras ella le decia que se detuviera cosas que no funciono porque ella estaba mentalmente desordenada, al mismo tiempo que ellas forcejeaban tambien se dirijian a la cosina a lo que Sekai hace una maniobra y tira a Kortonoha contra el refrigerador haciendola caer mientra ella vuelve en direccion a makoto para matarlo. En ese momento kotonoha la ve y de la cosina agarra un cuchillo para carne y va detras de Sekai. Makoto estaba algo recuperado ya que se detuvo el sangrado y fue a detener a las chicas y ve a Sekai yendo hacia el, Sekai nuevamente quiere acuchillarlo pero Makoto la esquiva y va directo a la cocina para saber si Kotonoha esta bien en eso la ve pero de nuevo se preocupa porque estaba en el mismo estado psicoloco que Sekai.

- Eh? Makoto-kun ya estas mejor, sera mejor que no te esfuerzes aun tenemos que ir al hospital...esperame acabare rapido. - Decia Kotonoha pasando de largo a Makoto el cual estaba paralizado con lo que le dijo Kotonoha.

- Kotonoha basta! no sigas con esto. - Dijo Makoto agarrandola por el hombro a lo que ella se detuvo.

- Saionji-san es nuestra mejor amiga gracias a ella estamos juntos. - Dijo mirando fijamente a Sekai quien se estaba entrando en razon.

- Katsura...-san.

- No, estoy equivocada... si eso fuera verdad, ella no hubiera seducido al novio de su amiga. - Decia esquivando la miraba mientras se acercaba a Sekai.

- K...Kotonoha?. - Decia Makoto algo preocupado por lo que habia dicho kotonoha.

- Makoto-kun solo piensa en mi, a pesar de eso, Saionji-san tu lo engañaste. - Dijo Kotonoha deteniendose enfrente de Sekai.

- Eres despreciable. Asi que haznos un favor a todos y... - Decia Kotonoha mientras habria su saco de su uniforme para sabar el cuhillo de carne que recogio de la cocina a lo que Sekai estaba tan asustada que el cuchillo que ella tenia se cayo.

- Y MUERE!. -Dijo mientras se preparaba a atacar a Sekai mientras ella no se podia mover por el miedo.

- Espera Kotonoha. - Dijo makoto mientras se ponia frente de Sekai y recibia el ataque de Kotonoha.

- Ko..tonoha. - Decia Makoto mientra caia al suelo y Sekai y Kotonoha se quedaron en shock al ver tal escena hasta que Kotonoha reacciona.

- Makoto-kun!. - Dijo Kotonoha desesperada intentando ayudar a Makoto que se estaba desangrandose.

Sekai por su parte no asimilaba lo que habia pasado, baja la mirada y lo ve a Makoto inconsiente mientras se desangraba y Kotonoha llorando a su costado.

- Makoto!. -Dijo al fin entrando en razon mientras le decia a Kotonoha que tenia que ir al hospital.

* * *

Una semana despues en el hospital:

- Bien makoto di ahhhhh. Decia Taisuke mientras intentaba darle de comer a Makoto.

- Puedo alimentarme solo no molestes. - Decia Makoto poniéndole el codo en la cara a Taisuke.

- Lo unico que haras sera hacerlo empeorar, es horrible cuando un chico hace eso a otro chico. - Reclamaba Hikari a Taisuke.

- Ademas ese es el trabajo de Sekai, hablando de eso donde esta?. - Dijo Nanami

- Ella dijo que tenia algunos recados que hacer. - Decia Hikari.

Mientras todos los chicos hablaban de otros temas Makoto se pone pensativo.

- _Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente...como estaran Kotonoha y Sekai. - _Pensaba Makoto mientras miraba por la ventana a lo que Sekai entra por la puerta de la habitacion.

- Ah Sekai al fin llegas. - Decia Nanami.

- Siento la tardanza. - Decia Sekai

- Terminastes tus recados. - Decia Hikari con mucha curiosidad.

- Si no te preocupes. - Decia Sekai con una sonrisa

- Bien ahora nos vamos ya que tu novia esta aqui ahora, asi que cuidate. - Decia Taisuke mientras salia de la habitacion con Hikari y Nanami.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación ninguno de los dos chicos decía nada pero Sekai habla.

- ¿Deberia reemplazar las flores de la meseta?. - Decia Sekai mirando las flores.

- ¿Que paso con Kotonoha?. - Dijo Makoto algo preocupado.

- Ella no ha ido a clases desde el incidente, le envié un mensaje diciéndole que íbamos a visitarte pero no se si vendrá. - Dijo Sekai algo triste mientras cambiaba las flores.

- Ella debe estar en shock. Todo es mi culpa, esta herida es como lo que le paso al corazon de Kotonoha. - Decia Makoto tocando el costado donde estaba lastimado.

- Yo herí a kotonoha, debo hacerme responsable, quiero compensarla por lo que hice. He decidido que me ire a vivir con Kotonoha quiero aliviar su pena, quiero que kotonoha pueda volver a sonreir. - Decia Makoto muy decidido.

- Eso es tan noble de tu parte. - Decia Sekai dandole la espalda a Makoto algo triste.

- Si pero primero quiero disculparme contigo. - Dijo Makoto sonriendo.

- Eh?. - Dijo Sorprendida Sekai.

- Te hice tanto daño como a Kotonoha, me aproveche de ti y te hice cosas terribles incluso pudiste haber quedado embarazada por mi culpa por eso quiero disculparme contigo quiero que volvamos a ser como antes de que todo esto pasara que volvamos a ser amigos. - Dijo Makoto mirando fijamente a Sekai.

Sekai se habia sorprendido mucho, estaba muy alegre, ella sabia que makoto elegiria a Kotonoha pero aun asi estaba muy feliz de que Makoto se disculpe. Sekai había notado que alguien estaba afuera de la habitación; al principio penso que eran los chicos que los estaban espiando pero cuando esa persona recien habia llegado a la puerta reconocio su voz (una voz que le agradecia a la enfermera por guiarla a la habitacion).

- Gracias Makoto tus palabras me han hecho feliz, pero hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo urgente, pasa con confianza Katsura-san . - Dijo Sekai mirando la puerta al o que Makoto mira tambien, la puerta se abre y efectivamente era Kotonoha.

- Como supiste que estaba aqui Saionji-san. - Dijo algo curiosa.

- Supongo que intuición femenina. - Dijo Sekai acercance a ella.

- Kotonoha... - Murmuraba Makoto.

- Ah Makoto-kun yo... - No podia hablar mucho kotonoha, estaba tan feliz de que Makoto estuviera bien que apenas contenia las lagrimas.

- No tienes porque retenerte Katsura-san ahora puedes llorar. - Decia Sekai poniendo su mano en el hombro de kotonoha a lo que ya no se contuvo mas y lloro corriendo a los brazos de Makoto pidiendole disculpa por lo que hizo, Makoto lo unico que hizo fue abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien.

- Bueno creo que ahora tengo que irme ustedes dos tienes mucho de que hablar. - Decia Sekai abriendo la puerta para irse.

- Espera Saionji-san, cuando estaba en la puerta escuche lo que Makoto-kun dijo y yo tambien quiero que volvamos a ser los mismos amigos de antes, quiero que volvamos a comer juntos en la azotea quiero que la pasemos bien, quiero que olvidemos lo que paso volvamos a inicar de cero. - Dijo kotonoha casi rogando a Sekai.

- No te preocupes por eso katsura-san yo tambien he querido eso, asi que nos vemos en la escuela ahora tienen que conversar los dos de cosas de novios. - Dijo Sekai sonriendo como nunca y saliendo.

- Se fue. -Dijo makoto.

- Si...Makoto-kun ya te encuentras mejor?. - Dijo Kotonoha.

- Si no te preocupes estoy bien.

- Que alivio pense que te habia lastimado cuando estaba llorando. - Dijo Kotonoha sonriendo un poco.

- jajaja...por cierto Kotonoha lo siento. - Dijo Makoto.

- Eh? por que?.

- por todo y mas que nada por lo ultimo. - Dijo muy triste.

- No te preocupes por lo del ultimo te puedo preparar comida cuando quieras y ademas es mi yate asi que podemos ir cuando quieras. - Dijo sonriendo.

- Y cuando te dan de alta. - Dijo Kotonoha.

- Para mañana estare asistiendo normal al colegio. - Dijo Makoto alegremente.

- Que alivio, entonces mañana podremos comer en la azotea con Saionji-san verdad?. - Dijo Kotonoha.

- Claro, ahora que ya dejamos todo en el pasado comenzaremos de cero. - Dijo Makoto.

- Que bien.

- Kotonoha ven. - Dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano.

- Que pas... - No pudo terminar por que kotonoha por que makoto habia puesto sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso .

- Te lo mereces. - Dijo Makoto sonriendo a una muy roja Kotonoha mientras balbuceaba.

- Lo siento mucho señorita pero las visitas ya deben irse. - Dijo una enfermera que acababa de entrar a la habitacion.

- Ah si lo siento ahorita me voy, nos vemos mañana Makoto-kun. - Dijo aun roja mientras salia de la habitacion.

- Su novia tiene tanta suerte por tener un novio tan cariñoso como usted. - Dijo sonriendo la enfermera.

- Se equivoca, soy yo el que tiene mucha suerte por tener una novia como ella. - Dijo Makoto sonriendo a lo que tambien la enfermera sonrio.

* * *

esa noche Makoto fue dado de alta y se fue a su casa a descansar para poder ir al colegio al dia siguiente, ademas queria a preguntarle a Kotonoha si podria ir a vivir con ella. Al dia siguiente Makoto fue al colegio se encontro con Sekai y empezaron a hablar como lo hacían antes aunque los rumores de que makoto era mujeriego se difundian por la escuela pero Sekai animaba a makoto a seguir adelante. Makoto se disculpo con Otome, con Hikari y con las otras chicas con las cuales uso para satisfacer su deseo, hasta con Setsuna ya que Sekai habia entrado en contacto con ella. Todo iba de maravilla pero Makoto queria que llegara la hora de receso para ir con Sekai a comer con Kotonoha como antes.

- Wau esta comida esta deliciosa eres buena cocinera katsura-san. - Dijo Sekai saboreando la comida.

- Gracias Saionji-san. - Dijo Kotonoha algo roja.

- ¿Que opinas Makoto-kun?. - Dijo Kotonoha.

- Delicioso. - Dijo Makoto.

- Que alegria. - Dijo sonriendo.

- Ya vez te dije que le gustaria. - Dijo Sekai haciendo una V con su mano.

- Eh?. - Dijo Makoto confundido.

- Saionji-san me ayudo a preparar la comida. - Dijo Kotonoha.

- Ya veo, gracias Sekai. - Dijo Makoto.

- No hay problema, ademas tienes que decirle algo a Katsura-san no?. - Dijo dándole de codazos en su brazo.

- ah cierto casi se me olvido queria preguntarte algo Kotonoha. - Dijo Makoto poniendose algo serio mirando a Kotonoha.

- Si que pasa?. - Dijo Kotonoha algo preocupada.

- Queria saber si yo pudiera ir a vivir contigo. - Preguntaba Makoto a lo que Kotonoha se ponia toda roja.

- Eh? yo...yo. - No podia hablar Kotonoha estaba tan nerviosa por la pregunta el solo el hecho de pensar en vivir juntos le ponia alegre.

- Katsura-san, Makoto quiere hacer esto para pasar tiempo contigo y compenzar todo verdad?. - Dijo Sekai al notar el nerviosismo de kotonoha.

- Si eso es cierto quiero compensarlo puedo?.

- Claro eso me haria muy feliz. - Dijo kotonoha sonriendo

Los tres chicos estarian nuevamente juntos olvidando lo que sucedió y concentrándose en su futuro, pasarian muchas aventuras juntos, Makoto y Kotonoha deberian afrontar todos lo problemas que se le presentaran y los dos saben que tienen una amiga que los ayudaria a superar todos su problemas.

_De ahora en adelante estare al lado de Kotonoha por siempre y nunca mas le hare daño a ella ni a Sekai_

**Fin o continuara?**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este es un final que me hubiera gustado ver. Quiero sus comentarios porque estoy pensando en seguir la historia pero quiero su opinión.**


End file.
